The Legend
by H0ppyster21
Summary: Cameron Ann Morgan is the best spy of her generation, so when her god-father Joe Solomon asks her to help out with the Gallagher/Blackthorne exchange, will the green eyed smirker get in her way. Will contain Zammie.
1. Chapter1

**A/N: Hi guys this is my first Gallagher girls story and I realise this idea has been used before and I am not trying to steal anyone's story. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy :)**

—————————Disclaimer—————————

I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the amazing writer Ally Carter.

———————————————————————

Chapter 1

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but of course if you're reading this, you would already know. I'm 16 years old and I'm a spy, I know shocking right. My codename is Chameleon, everyone in the spy world has heard of me, I'm elusive, I'm a pavement artist. I currently rank number 1 at the CIA, and I am the only person, not including the director who has level 10 clearance. And last but not least I'm a legacy, it means that I'm related to all the best spies out in the world for example; my dad is Matthew Morgan, retired no.1 CIA spy, now headmaster of The Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Boys, which is of course a cover its really a school for spies; my mum is Rachel Morgan, headteacher of Gallagher Academy which is another spy school; my godfather is Joe Solomon, CoveOps teacher for both schools; and then there's my aunt Abigail Cameron, she also helps Joe teach CoveOps for both schools.

I got the chance to go to Gallagher Academy, but there wasn't really any point, being a pavement artist came naturally to me there was no need to be taught that, Jo and Abby helped with the CoveOps, teaching me while the other taught at school, and I would just spar with anyone when I go the chance, Joe was the best for helping me to come up with move sequences, most of them were illegal, but oh well.

Oh, and did I forget to mention, my brother Grant he is a good fighter and has been continuously compared to a Greek God. He decided to attend Blackthorne as in his words, he "didn't want to have to put up with me constantly". But I don't mind I like time alone and it means more fun when Grant comes home for the holidays I can show off all the new moves I have learnt and brag about all the missions I have been on.

I was in the shooting range we had in the basement of the house, I had just finished firing the last round, when I felt a presence behind me, I whirl around to find Joe grinning at me, I roll my eyes,

"you of all people should know not to sneak up on me, especially when I've got a gun."

"What no hug," he says pulling a shocked face,

I roll my eyes again, but step forward to wrap my arms around his neck,

"Nice one with yesterday by the way." He chuckles

I smirk, I had decided to go into Blackthorne for the day because I was bored, I do it every now and then when I have nothing better to do, I tend to just sit in the back of Joe's lessons to see if he spots me, he never does. So, at lunch I decided to stand behind his chair and pinch his apple. His face was a picture.

"So, what you come here for?" I ask

"What, I can't just come and see my favourite god daughter."

I laugh, "Joe it's a Tuesday, you should be teaching."

"Can never get anything past you can we."

I roll my eyes, and smirk,

"Your dad and I have decided that you will be coming on the Gallagher exchange to Blackthorne, with me and Abby, you will be able to help me teach CoveOps."

"Okay sounds good, when do I leave?" I was quite excited about this

"You will need to drive to the helicopter which will take us to Blackthorne, and I will take your bags to your room and then meet me at the private airstrip at 1500. The students from Blackthorne and Gallagher are both going to Washington DC the boys will be meeting me at the Ruby slipper's exhibition at 1700, the girls will be tailing them to make them late or make sure they arrive with at tail. Your job will be to compromise as many as possible. You will be flying the plane not the boys will be taking."

I squeal at this because I haven't flown for ages. "Thank you, Joey." I say as I hug him again,

"I'll meet you in the foyer in 10 minutes."

I rush off to my room and pull out my three Louis Vuitton suitcases and stuff them full of clothes makeup and weapons. I put on a pair of ripped black, high waisted skinny jeans, a white tank top and leather jacket, with a pair of white/pale yellow Nike Air Force 1. I put my favourite gun in the holster around my waist and put a knife in its sheath and then into my right jean pocket.

I wheel my suitcases downstairs and meet Joe In the foyer, picking up the keys to my Range Rover SV Autobiography Dynamic as I usher Joe out of the door. I chuck my bags into the boot of my car as Joe imputs the address into my GPS.

"Hurry up Cam, otherwise we'll be late."

I hear Joe shout,

"I'm never late." I laugh as I jump in the car and floor the engine.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you too djimia for following my story. **

** Here's chapter 2**

**———————————————————————**

\--Time Skip to aeroplane--

I can hear Joe talking to all the boys in the back of the aeroplane, but I'm too busy making sure everything is ready for take of to listers. I hear footsteps behind me as Joe enters the cockpit,

"Ready for take off?" He asks

"Hell yes." I shout

He laughs, "I love you Cam" he sighs

"I love you too Joey, now shut up I'm gonna make an announcement." I laugh

I press a button and began to talk, to make it interesting I decide to switch it up a bit.

"Ciao ragazzi, sta parlando il vostro Capitano, assicuratevi che le cinture di sicurezza siano allacciate e preparatevi al decollo" (Hello boys, it's your Captain speaking, make sure your seatbelts are done up and prepare for take off.)

I release the button and turn to Joe

"They can speak Italian right."

Joe laughs again "yes but no way near as good as you."

Italian is my favourite language after all.

~~~~~~~~time skip to the mall~~~~~~~~

I am sat outside Starbucks, with numerous shopping bags, what? I can't go to the mall and not buy anything it would look suspicious. I can hear Joe in my ear talking to the students asking them what would seem like random questions. I had already compromised most of them in the first half an hour, and to be honest some of them were pretty good but not good enough, I was the chameleon, I could spot someone trying to hide from a mile away.

"Black combat boots, blue skinny jeans, leather jacket, in-front of Gucci, Bex Baxter." I rattle off to Joe

"Miss Baxter, you've been compromised." I hear Joe say in my coms

I watch as she stalks off of to the meeting place, she looks pretty angry. I pull my phone out of my pocket and pretend to dial someone.

" Hey Joey," I say in to my coms, "I've spotted Zachary but I'm bored so don't call him in yet, I want to have a bit of fun."

"You know I wouldn't advise this in the field normally but go for it, he needs knocking down a peg or two."

I smirk knowing that Joe would be too. I grab my shopping bags and start jogging as if I am going to be late for something and I "accidentally" run into Zach, making sure I stay steady in my feet.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." I hear him say,

"Don't worry," I say as I look at him properly for the first time, tall dark and handsome, just what I like in a man, but then I look at his eyes the same eyes that tortured me, I want to get mad and I know that if I don't get it under control my eyes will go cold, but I'm a spy I have been trained to remain calm and wear a mask in these situations so I do what I do best, I act. "It's my fault I should have been looking where I was going," I say as I twirl my hair round my finger, "I should get going anyway," I say, "I'm supposed to be meeting my friends at the science exhibit, in 3 minutes." I say

"I'll walk with you, I'm meeting my teacher at the ruby slippers exhibit then." He replies

Already walking next to me, keeping pace. I internally smirk, I thought he was supposed to be one of the best.

"Oh cool, I'm Felicity by the way."

"I'm Zach," he says as he offers me his hand.

"Well then nice to meet you Zach, thanks for walking with me, but I should really getting going." I start walking of but then I turn back at the last minute to wave, or so he would think, it is to make sure he will turn back around so I can fall into the shadows and tail him.

I slip into the shadows of the exhibit making sure I can still see Zach through the other Gallagher and Blackthorne students gathered there, I can see Joe discretely looking around the room for me, but he can never find me unless I want to be found.

"Mr Goode, your 24 seconds late, I expected better from you." Joe said

"Yeah, but I got here without a tail." Zach smirks

"Oh really Mr Goode," Zach looks confused, "Ms Morgan, you can come out now." I hear Joe say, but I want to have more fun so I stay in the shadows. Everyone looks at who they knew as Mr Solomon and have confused expressions on their faces. I gently place my shopping bags on the ground and making sure I don't make a sound I creep up behind Joe, and put my arms around his neck,

"Oh Joey, I thought you said you had taught them well, maybe you should go back to teaching them how to keep a poker face." I announce

Joe whips around to face me and gives a slight smirk that only I would notice.

"Well Cam, not everyone can be as good as you can they." He replies

"You don't need to be good to have a poker face, maybe I can teach them a thing or too for you." I whisper to Joe

I turn to face the students gathered around me and Joe, some still wear looks of shock on their faces but others have covered them up,

"Lesson 1," I announce "always expect the unexpected, I would have thought you would all know that though."

I turn back to Joe, "This is going to be a fun year," I mutter to, as I stalk of "Boys follow me." I shout, I sense them turn to look at Joe who nods at them to follow.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 :)**


End file.
